


Fall

by LocatedinMars



Category: The Red Strings Club (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, they really love each other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocatedinMars/pseuds/LocatedinMars
Summary: 我要死了，布兰迪斯心想。





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> 是学我老伴的写作手法。红弦俱乐部太好了我直蹬腿(((((其实我还不知道多诺万和布兰迪斯英文咋拼，好在一打开头tag就自己蹦出来了((((  
> 巨短，社保小片段。对不起啦。

我要死了，布兰迪斯心想。子弹打中他，将他向后推去，撞碎玻璃，飞到空中，血液从破口里飘离，拉成一条歪歪扭扭的线，追着他的身体，被雨水打成雾。我要死了，我的命运已经决定了。他一边想一边往下掉，风声逐渐累积起来，呼呼地灌进他的耳朵。这里是103楼，他记得那个电梯上的数字，记得密密麻麻的楼层按键。超陆公司真他妈有钱。喂，多诺万，多诺万，你在听吗？城市的光芒映在他的眼镜上，车尾灯，客厅白炽灯，霓虹灯，酒吧的昏暗吊顶灯，所有这些一起发出光芒，组成闪烁的星空与银河，组成这片冷硬的水泥蚁巢，容纳他们这些饱受折磨的蝼蚁。那些遥远的、绚丽的灯光中有一束来自于红弦俱乐部，这让他感到一些安慰，好似多诺万也隐在千千万的闪烁中，正朝他投来温和的目光。

 

我们成功了！太好了！他落到90楼了，超陆大厦的玻璃外墙反射着雷电和雨点。他好久没听过多诺万用这种语气说话，欢欣又雀跃，这家伙是真的喜欢人身上那些哼哼唧唧、泛酸流脓的无用情绪。悲伤并不可耻。悲伤也是一种美。情真意切，侃侃而谈，他能想象多诺万说这些话的神情。“伟大的布兰迪斯为了人们感到悲伤的权利而阻止SPW，将全人类从大阴谋中拯救出来”，听上去像个壮烈的疯子。他犹豫该怎么开口，但首先附和一番准没错。是的！我们做到了！让SPW见鬼去吧！

 

奇怪的是他没觉得多疼，子弹还留在他身体里，卡在肺和脾的中间，静止在那里。这颗小东西甚至会在他着地前夺走他的性命。我……我要死了。他最终还是说出口，像扣下扳机。他身体里的那颗子弹现在飞向电话另一端了。不……这怎么……多诺万回答，仿佛中弹者的呻吟。他继续射击，把重负扔向话筒对面：我会在落地之前死于失血过多。不，不，不，不，这不是真的。多诺万低泣。他从90楼滑到80楼。我们明明成功了啊！是的，宝贝，我们成功了。他如同沙漏里的沙粒向下滑去。

 

你就让我好好地享受一下英勇的最后一面，不行吗？他的声音越来越小，缺乏底气。调酒师眼角的细纹从他的恐惧里流出来，让他再不能开口撒娇。布兰迪斯想到多诺万用腿碰他。膝盖碎裂的那条腿，推拒也是绵软无力的，像是在挑逗。他见到多诺万走路的姿势，就想弯腰去舔那条腿僵直的地方，亲吻它，揉它，让它痛得没那么厉害。他在床上总会花一点时间安抚调酒师失去膝盖的腿，多诺万答以含糊的叫声，因为他准确地摸到了那个开关。我还和比邻星合作呢，他茫然地想。他们应当付出代价的。82，80，78，76。回忆的时候下落得更快。你到了最后一刻都想当一个无忧无虑的混账是吗？是的。我想让你想起我的时候只会想起这一面。勇敢又快乐。

 

变性人有性高潮吗，废话，瞧瞧拉瑞莎。和我上床吧，让我爽吧，我想喝你下面的酒。但多诺万从没和她上过床，他知道。多诺万和他交往之后没和任何人上过床。他默念这句话，花掉了三层楼的时间，现在他在64楼了。多诺万也爱我。他咬着字句，词语破裂了，流出酸涩的糖浆。我爱你，我爱你。妈的，你要我临死都泪流满面吗？但我还是好害怕。我不想死。他说出口了，这些话会变成钉子，永远钉在多诺万的胸口，但他还是说了。下坠就是他的惩罚。雨水有这么冷吗？

 

我知道，宝贝，我也很害怕。但调酒师温柔地回答他。他便受到安慰，可以尽情发泄了。为什么我们不能拥有幸福的结局？多少人受难这个世界才会变好？到底会不会有那一天？！他感到迟钝的愤怒，烧灼着胸膛里那颗小小的金属。52楼。布兰迪斯，布兰迪斯，我会为你做的，我会让这个世界有那么一天的！多诺万大声道。你是个疯子，他差点笑出声，愤怒的热流下浮起轻盈的爱意。谢谢你。谢谢你为我做的一切。

 

他掉到43楼，风声让他的耳朵隐隐作痛。我爱你，我爱你，我他妈爱死你了。他喊道，听起来像微弱的蚊吟。我也爱你，布兰迪斯。多诺万低声说。他还没有死于失血过多，但视野确实变得更暗了。他想起办公室的那个电话，好奇心会杀死他的。但比起生气的多诺万，也许不接是件好事。到这个时候他忍不住庆幸自己没有接电话，多诺万回想起来时或许会因为他听话而好受一点。你要好好地继续活下去，但是拜托，不要和另一个脑黑客交往好吗？他说，抱着一点逗笑恋人的心思。35楼呼啸而过。哈哈，你这个小丑，临死都要说笑是吗？听起来像是哭音。终局近在咫尺，他能闻到死亡的腥气。我爱你，多诺万。25楼。我爱你。我爱你。18楼。我他妈爱死你了。10楼。我也爱你。4楼。布兰迪斯？1楼，我爱——

 

 

 

布兰迪斯融化在雷声里了。

 


End file.
